Una snitch inútil
by lunaticanit
Summary: "Siempre estás desordenandote el pelo porque crees que queda bien que parezca que acabas de bajarte de la escoba, vas presumiendo por ahí con esa estúpida snitch, te pavoneas y echas maleficios a la gente por cualquier tontería... Me sorprende que tu escoba pueda levantarse del suelo, con lo que debe de pesar tu enorme cabeza. ¡Me das ASCO!" - Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

Algunos rayos de Sol se colaban de entre las nubes alumbrando, por poco tiempo, el campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts. Hacía mucho viento, pero aquello no había impedido que tanto la casa de Gryffindor o la de Slytherin se hubiesen reunido allí para animar a su equipo en el primer partido del curso.

Resueltos alumnos de la casa de los leones se habían agrupado en una zona de las gradas entonando cánticos, incluso uno, Fabian Prewett, se había atrevido a conjurar su voz de tal manera que resonase por todo el campo. Un movimiento de varita de McGonagall y la estruendosa voz de Fabian se tornó a unos desafinados gritos, lo que provocó la risa de varios compañeros.

– No pienso animarlos – repitió con testarudez Lily Evans, sentada entre sus amigas, Marlene y Alice.

– ¡No lo entiendo, se supone que eres de Gryffindor! – Marlene se recogía su larga y rizada cabellera rubia mientras hablaba, siguió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Lily, chasqueó la lengua y aclaró: – Deberías animarles porque este no es un simple partido, es EL partido.

– No, porque el estúpido de Potter va a pensar que estoy aquí por él.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? -preguntó Alice. – Si no has venido por él no tienes porque que pensar en ello. Además, ¡no se va a fijar en ti estando tan lleno esto! – Lily hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos mientras Marlene y Alice volvían a levantarse y acompañaban a sus compañeros en sus gritos de ánimo.

– Te veo muy animada – Remus Lupin estaba parado detrás de Lily con las manos en los bolsillos. Lily sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado en el banco que su rubia amiga había dejado vacío. Antes de que pudiesen mantener una conversación los jugadores de ambos equipos dieron una vuelta al campo montados en sus escobas para, después, colocarse en fila delante de Flitwick, que haría de árbitro en aquel partido.

El partido transcurría como cualquier otro, Griffyndor iba ganando por muy poco. Lily se sentía totalmente cohibida, sus amigas estaban motivadas animando al

equipo. Incluso Lupin estaba metido en el partido. Y por mucho que lo intentara el

quiditch no le parecía interesante.

– Creo que voy a bajar a esperar a las chicas, luego todo el mundo sale a

trompicones y es horrible – Lily se levantó. – Díselo, las espero abajo.

A la mitad del trayecto hasta las lindes del campo escuchó como el público

explotaba en vitores, supuso que su casa había atrapado la snitch. Pero no,

después de lo que significaba el fin del partido, los alumnos empezaron a gritar el

nombre Slytherin. Gryffindor había perdido.

Antes de que todos saliesen, un James Potter caminando con furia se dirigía al

castillo.

– ¡Maldita sea! Los teníamos apunto... Joder, apunto. – Maldecía para sus adentros y mantenía la mirada gacha.

La chica no decía nada, preferia que él pasase de largo sin advertir su presencia,

pero la suerte no jugaba de su parte. Negando con la cabeza, y echándole una rápida mirada al cielo los ojos de James se fijaron en Lily con expresión apagada. Ella tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, estaba sorprendida, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado. Pero pronto corrigió su expresión y postura para, así, mantener la cabeza alta.

– ¿No has visto el partido? – preguntó con voz ronca, no parecia él, lo que hizo que Lily relajara de nuevo su expresión. Asintió.

– Me he ido pronto.

– Bueno pues, -levantó las manos y las dejó caer con furia -hemos perdido. Lo único que hizo Lily fue asentir y articular un "ya" inaudible. Potter negó y se revolvió el pelo mientras se alejaba de la escena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Es obvio que los personajes son de Rowling.

**Nota**: El caso es que tengo como 10 capítulos escritos, así que voy a intentar subirlos rápidamente... Por lo menos hacedme un favor y dejar reviews :B Ah por cierto, lo del príncipe mestizo no es el título del capítulo, es lo que Severus escribe en su libro.

* * *

**_EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO_**

Severus repasaba las letras que había escrito en la primera página de su libro de Pociones. Su cabello le caía por los lados, brillaba ligeramente a la luz de las velas que alumbraban las escaleras del quinto piso.

– Hola Severus – la voz de Lily hizo que cerrara atropeyádamente su libro y lo metiese en la mochila. – ¿Llevas esperando mucho rato?

– No, he venido hace poco. – ella sacó dos caramelos de Toffee de su bolsillo y le tendió uno a su amigo. Se los comieron en silencio, sentados a la par en un escalón – ¿Te pasa algo?

Lily jugueteaba con el papelito brillante del caramelo mirando al suelo, luego miró a su amigo.

– Nada – sonrió. – Es solo que me preocupan los TIMO.

– ¿Alguno en especial? – Snape se contuvo de insistir más en el tema y le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Todos – soltó Lily para a continuación reirse y tumbarse en el suelo de piedra. Severus hizo lo mismo y sonrió a su lado.

Pettigrew llenó la estancia con su torpe carcajada, a lo que Madame Pince respondió con un tajante "Shh".

– Cállate ya Colagusano, – replicó Sirius rebuscando entre los libros de Encantamientos. – Y tú quita esa sonrisa idiota de la cara – terminó con sorna.

– Busca tu maldito libro y vámonos de aquí – respondió James. Después, se apoyó contra una columna y escrutó la sala, allí estaban las dos amigas inseparables de Lily. Se acercó y se sentó con desenvoltura en una de las sillas libres enfrente de ellas. Las dos levantaron la mirada, curiosas.

– ¿Hola? – dijo Alice a modo de saludo.

– Hola – respondió Potter con una voz mucho más madura de lo normal.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Marlene, mucho más directa que su amiga. – Si vienes por Lily, la biblioteca es el sitio menos indicado para armar jaleo.

James se mojó los labios sonriendo y la pregunta que había ido a hacerle a las chicas se vio resuelta cuando levantó la vista. Lily estaba ojeando libros sentada en el suelo de uno de los pasillos que las grandes estanterías formaban. Se sentó a su lado.

– Potter, ¿qué haces? – preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la contraportada que estaba leyendo.

– ¿Qué lees? – a modo de respuesta le puso la portada del libro delante de sus narices y luego, se lo puso en las rodillas. Se levantó y siguió mirando más libros.– Evans, ¿por qué nunca quieres salir conmigo?

– Potter, ¿por qué siempre me haces la misma pregunta? – dijo intentando imitar su tono de voz. James rió.

– Nunca me rindo.

– Bueno, pues ya va siendo hora.

James se hallaba a punto de replicar pero un Sirius que negaba y articulaba "NO" con la boca le hizo replantearselo. Colocó el libro en un hueco vacío de la estantería.

– ¿Potter? – preguntó Lily al percatarse de que el susodicho se alejaba.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Por qué no replicas? – Lily lo miraba sin entender.

– ¿Eso quieres? – ella negó. Él se encogió de hombros y se reunió con Sirius, que ya había encontrado un libro que le serviría para su trabajo de Encantamientos.

– ¿Cómo es que no os habéis peleado? – fue lo primero que dijo Alice posando sus enormes y azules ojos en Lily.

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo, – la pelirroja puso dos libros encima de la mesa – pero no me voy a parar a investigarlo.


End file.
